The New Journey in Alrest!
by ThaOneP5RFan
Summary: What if there was a timeline where the battle between Goku and Goku Black took them to another dimension known as Alrest? Join us in a New Story of the Saiyan and The Aegis. [Reviews are appreciated]
1. New Rivals and New Friends

The battle was growing tough the battle of Goku vs. Goku Black Vegeta was down and out for the count but Goku battled Black with all of his might.

Black: Your not bad Goku but I am supremely and utterly better than you!

Goku: Well we won't know until I try!

Goku and Black's clashes were powerful and intense yet while Goku was serious Black wasn't Goku then landed 3 square hits on Black.

Black: That wasn't a bad attack Goku but you see even if you do get close to defeating me I can travel through space and time and alternate dimensions then come back and defeat you!

Goku: Well what were to happen if I broke that ring?

Black: What?

Goku: YAAH!!!

Goku threw a powerful punch at Black and Black blocked it but not quite Goku actually hit the Time Ring on Black's hand.

Black: W-What NO YOU IMBECILE DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!?

Goku: Yeah I stopped you from time traveling!

Black: NO YOU DOLT! THAT RING HAD POWERFUL TIME TRAVELING CAPABILITIES AND YOU BROKE IT WHICH MEANS..!!

Goku: Means...Wh-

A Worm Hole opened right behind Black and it sucked him in.

Goku: WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!

Goku was started to get sucked in too.

Trunks: Goku!!

Goku: Trunks! Get away from here take Vegeta and go!

Trunks: What about you?!

Goku: I will be fine!!

Goku then got sucked in and Trunks flew away with Vegeta. Where did Goku and Goku Black end up let's find out!

Rex: Vandham No!!!

We join Rex the Aegis' Driver and Pyra along with all their other Drivers and Blades watched as Vandham died and Roc his Blade turn into a Core Crystal.

Rex: AAAHHH!!!!

Rex charged at Malos and Akhos in a desperate attempt to defeat them.

Pyra: R-Rex...

Malos: Hmph. Brat!!

Malos smacked him away and Rex fell weakened and close to death.

Malos: Welp time to finish you off!!

Pyra: REX!!!

Pyra yelled and her Core Crystal started to shine bright as Pyra disappeared and a Yellow Haired being took her place.

Akhos: You can't over write the act it's too late!!

Akhos charged at the yellow haired Aegis as her Core Crystal glowed and beams of light fell from the sky.

Malos: Aahh so your finally your true self Mythra!

Rex: Mythra? Pyra what-

Mythra: I am not Pyra Pyra she is a different being I constructed.

Malos: Finally I get to fight the real you once again!

They were readied to fight but then a worm hole appeared and 2 beings popped out one of them had Pink hair from the looks while the other had blue then the portal closed behind them.

Black: Grrgh... LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!

Goku: Hmph yeah I made it where we are both stuck now you can't terrorize that world!

Black looked at Goku with the look of Fury.

Black: Once I kill you I am destroying life in this world!!

Malos: Hmm?? Hey Pink hair!

Black: What did you call me?

Malos: Now sorry but you want to destroy life??

Black: Yes all of Humankind should be erased for their sins!

Malos: Interesting say want to join us we also are looking to destroy all of mankind.

Black: Hmm sounds interesting..

Malos: Come on it would be easier and a lot more fun to destroy the world with a partner right?

Black: I guess so very well I shall join you!

Goku: Hmph great more psychopaths wanting to destroy life.

Goku looked at the Group of Drivers and Blades.

Goku: I guess that makes you my allies!

Nia: Sorry who're you?

Goku: I am Son Goku!

Goku jumped next to Rex and Mythra and got into a battle stance as Goku Black joined Malos and Akhos.

Mythra: Don't get in our way Goku!

Goku: Sure as long as you don't get in mine!

Black: Goku is mine.

Malos: And Mythra and the brat our ours.

Goku charged at Black as he punched him and the 2 began to fly in the sky and battle Rex charged at Malos and they began to battle.

Malos: Not bad kid you have gotten better but I won't lose!!

Rex: Neither will Mythra and I!!

Goku: Hmph!

Black: Ahaha!! Rejoice Goku for your end is nigh!

Goku: We will see about that!!

Goku and Goku Black exchanged blows with one another and then Goku not Black right where Malos and Akhos were.

Rex: Mythra now!

Mythra: You got it!

The 2 jumped up and raised their sword.

Rex and Mythra: SACRED ARROW!!!

A bunch of Light arrows rained from the sky while Goku from above shot Ki Blasts. The onslaught then ended as Goku Black, Malos, and Akhos were all injured and Malos and Akhos' Blades were turned back into Core Crystals.

Akhos: N-No!!

Malos: Akhos we must fall back!

Black: I hate to agree but yes time to formulate a strategy. Grab on to me both of you!!

They grabbed on to Black as he put 2 fingers to his forhead.

Black: Farewell Goku and when we meet again it will be the day of your death!!

They then disappeared and Mythra, Rex, Pyra (Inside Mythra), Tora, Poppi, Nia, Dromarch and Azurda were all confused that they disappeared into thin air.

Goku: D-Damn he got away...

Goku fell to the ground weak and almost out of power as well as Mythra she turned back into Pyra then fell. How will this new story of the Saiyan and Aegis go?

**_Next Chapter: Goku and Mor Ardain_**


	2. Leave Vandham Enter Goku

The death of Vandham was a tragic one and most certainly a sad one we join our heros as they Vandham's Grave but Goku was no where to be seen.

Dromarch: The body may be gone but the heart and soul will never be forgotten or lost..

Rex: Vandham I will never forget your words...I-Im sorry...

Tora: Why we not bury Biggipon at town?

Dromarch: He would have wanted his grave to where his death was.

Nia: Rex it's ok...

Pyra then joined the group and looked at Vandham's Grave then walked to the right.

Rex: Pyra... Im glad to see your ok..I thought you might not have woken up...Pyra what was that piwr last night you called your self...Mythra?

Pyra: I...Um...

Nia: I think you owe us a explanation that was pretty crazy.

Tora: Yeah Pyra was super strong! Why is that?

Azurda: Now Now don't pressure the poor girl.

Pyra: I..Huh?

Her core crystal began to glow and she put her hands to her sides and she became this Mythra.

Rex: P-Pyra??

Mythra: Why?! Why did you wake me up?!

Mythra walked to Rex angrily clearly very annoyed with him.

Rex: W-What?

Mythra: Why did you wake me up?! I didn't want to use that power that's why I let Pyra take care of everything!

Rex: I-Im sorry um...-

???: Hey guys!!

They all looked at where the voice had came from and there was a man with a Orange Gi and crazy black hair.

Rex: G-Goku?

Goku: The one and only! How-

Goku looked past Rex and saw the grave.

Goku: Oh maybe I shouldn't ask that question Ahaha!

Mythra: It's crazy hair what do you want I was just telling off Rex for the simpleton he is!

Goku looked at Mythra and chuckled.

Goku: The name is Goku not crazy hair but that name is a first.

Mythra: Again what do you want?!

Goku: No need to get hostile but that guy who looks just like me with the Rosè hair?

Nia: Yeah what about em?

Goku: Well his name is Goku Black a evil version of me and he joined up with those guys who you were fighting who seemed to be enemies.

Rex: Yeah that's the group known as Torna a group that wants all of humanity dead.

Goku: Their ambitions are the same as Black's but Black wants all Mortals dead.

Tora: All Mortals?!

Goku: Mmhmm so if Black is with them they will also want the same thing. So you and I have a common enemy so I want to work with you to defeat Black and Torna! But first can I join you all?

Mythra: I don't know how strong are you?

Goku: Well lemme fight you!

Mythra looked at Goku and began to laugh.

Mythra: You think YOU can take on the Aegis?

Goku: I'll never know until I fight you! But first lets take this battle somewhere else everyone grab onto me!

Rex: O-Ok..

They grabbed onto Rex and he put 2 fingers to his head as they were teleported to the area where Rex learned how to topple.

Goku: Ahh perfect nice and spacy and no one can get hurt! Now...

Goku jumped from away from them and turned around and got into a fighting stance.

Goku: Time to battle!!

Mythra rolled her eyes and said.

Mythra: Let's get this over with..

The group of Drivers and Blades got ready to battle. Goku smiled as he signaled them to fight him.

Rex: Time to go offensive!

They ran at Goku as his smile stayed as they all began to attack him, Goku dodged every hit thrown at him.

Nia: How annoying!

Rex: Mythra!

Mythra: Got it!

Rex threw the blade her sword and she started to attack Goku and Goku kept on dodging.

Mythra: Stop!! Dodging!!

Goku: Ok!

Goku kneed her right in her stomach and he then kicked her away, Goku then jumped back and started throwing blasts of energy at them the group blocked the attacks with Ether Shields.

Poppi: There more to Goku then meet the eye!

Rex: Mythra you ok?

Mythra: I'm fine focus on him!

Goku started to battle with Nia and Tora still dodging then Mythra and Rex jumped from above and sent a ether slash at Goku which hit directly and the Drivers got a few extra hits as well. Goku put his hand to his mouth and saw that a bit of blood was drawn.

Goku: Not bad!

Mythra: Do you see that you are not strong enough to join us?

Goku: Hmph well I guess I better kick it up then!! YAAAA!!!

Goku began to power up as his eyes turned Green and his body began to get even buffer.

Mythra: What in the-

Goku: HAAA!!!

Goku's hair went up and turned into a Golden color and a massive wave of light surrounded him.

Rex: What the-

Nia: Heck is-

Tora: That?!

Goku: This is a Super Saiyan!! Now prepare to lose!

Goku squarely punched Rex in the stomach as he fell to the ground as well as Mythra because she felt Rex's Pain.

Rex: GUAH!!!

Nia and Tora: Rex!!

Rex: O-Ok battle's over you win Goku...

Goku: Alright yeah-haha!!

Goku jumped and raised his fist in the air as his hair turned back into black and went down.

Goku: Sorry about that! Here lemme help!

Goku shot a ki blast at Rex and Mythra as they both stood up and felt invigorated.

Mythra: What is this power? Who are you Goku?

Goku: I am Son Goku!!

The Drivers and Blades all looked at Goku and saw he was something out of this world. **_Next stop: Argentum and Mor Ardain!!_**


	3. Traveling and Thievery

Goku: Whew well that was a fun fight! Now what??

Rex: We should head back to Garfont Village I heard the mercenaries needed us.

Goku: Alrighty let's go!!

They all headed to Garfont Village Goku was ahead of the group while everyone stayed back weary of the Mysterious Goku.

Rex: Hey everyone were back!

Goku: Ahh so this is Garfont looks nice!

Yew: Ahh Rex! It's good to see you glad you came to our summons!

Rex: Yeah what do ya need?

Yew: This is actually a request would you take over the Garfont Mercenaries in place of Vandham?

Rex: W-What?!

Yew: It was Vandham's wish if he were to die he would like you to take over so will you?

Rex: I umm..

Yew: If you don't want to you don't have to...

Rex: Umm sure I will!!

Yew: Great to hear!

Goku: Nice job taking responsibility!

Rex: Thanks Goku.

Yew: Well do you wanna send out some blades to do a job??

Rex: Sure I'll send out... Kos-Mos, Kora, Perun, Boreas and Dagas! Make sure to have fun guys!!

The blades were sent out and the group moved away from Yew.

Tora: Now what??

Pyra: Well I think we should go to Indol and tell the Praetor about Malos.

Rex: Excellent idea YAAA Quickest route to Indol is Argentum then Mor Ardain then Indol!

Goku: Sounds like a plan and I cn tell this guys about Black. Ooh I wonder if he's strong and if I can fight him!!

Nia: You sound like a kid Goku.

Goku: Ahahah!! Wouldn't be the first time I was told that! Ahaha!!

Poppi: Where do we go to reach Argentum?

Rex: Head to Fonsa Myma and get one of the salvager ships!

Goku: Well what are waiting for grab on everyone we're going for a ride!

Goku put his fingers to his head again as everyone grabbed on they were then teleported to the Fonsa Myma harbor.

Rex: Thanks Goku there's one!

The group walked over to the ship and asked for permission then they got on then they sailed off for Argentum. On the boat ride Rex was gathering everyone because he figured out what to do.

Rex: Ok we got everyone but where is Goku?

Pyra: I think he's outside.

Goku: Ahahaha!! Wooo!!!

They all heard Goku outside as they all walked out to see Goku above the cloud sea he was flying?!

Tora: GokuPon can fly?!

Goku: Yeah-ahaha!!

Mythra (In Pyra's head): Adding flying to all the craziness he can do.

Nia: Goku behind you!

Goku: Hmm??

Goku turned around only to see a giant Fish.

Goku: Ooh cool Lunch!!

Everyone but Goku: What?

Goku: YAAAH!!

Goku punched the fish right in the air and then caught it then set it on fire with his energy and made roasted fish.

Goku: Time to eat!

Goku then began to eat the fish within less then a minute which also surprised everyone he then threw it back into the sky then disintegrated it with his energy.

Goku: Ahh that hit the spot!

Rex: Wha-What?

Pyra: What can't he do?

Goku: Land-Ho!!

Then there it was Argentum they then landed as Goku freaked everyone because he was flying. They then went inside Argentum as Rex and Pyra got tickets for Mor Ardain and were greeted with surprised and shocked faces at what Goku had done he had eaten 27 bowls of food.

Rex: Goku!!

Goku: Oh Hy Wex!

Goku said with his mouth full of food.

Rex: What are you doing?!

Goku swallowed his food then answered

Goku: Eating food do you want a plate?

Rex: No I'm good but how much is this gonna cost?!

Goku: None the lady over there said it was free!

Rex: Ok don't scare me like that.

Pyra: Anyways we got the tickets everyone make sure your ready by then.

Dromarch: Understood.

Poppi: Affirmative!

They then all had a little snack or just sat around ready to sleep at the inn. After a while Rex was woken up to a pretty strange and surprising sight, Mythra was sleeping with Rex and had her arms locked on his arm and her breasts pushed against him then she woke up.

Rex: Ahh!..

Mythra: ...

Rex: ...

Mythra: ...HEUGH!!!

Rex: Ahh!!

Mythra: How did you wha- what are you doing on my bed?!

Rex: Um I!..

Mythra: AAAHH!! GET OUT INTERLOPER MONSTER!!!

Mythra ran from Rex and started throwing stuff at him.

Rex: Wait would ya?! OWW!! Your in my room the guys room see??

Mythra: Huh?

She looked around to see that it WAS the boys room.

Mythra: Ugh I did it again... I'm such an IDIOT!!

She walked towards the door and opened it she then turned to Rex.

Mythra: You were staring...

Rex: Huh?

Rex looked at her chest on accident.

Mythra: PERVERT!!

Mythra then walked out of the room only to be greeted by a Goku simply laughing at something.

Mythra: What are you laughing at?!

Goku: Ahh your such a Vegeta!!

Mythra: A what?

Goku: You see I have a friend actually my besg friend back in my world he was Vegeta a Saiyan like me and he acts just like you hiding his feelings from the ones he loves. It was kind of adorable how you walked into the room like "R-Rex...".

Goku looked at her with a smirk implying he read her like a book.

Mythra: Shut up!! Stop humiliating me!

Goku: Hey I'm not here to humilate you I'm just saying you remind me of him was all. Treat him nicely he had a troubled past must like you.

Mythra and Pyra (In Mythra's head): W-What how do you know.

Goku: A Goku never tells! Ahaha!! I gotta go see ya!

Goku ran off leaving Mythra in anger and confusion. After a hour everyone woke up and Pyra and Mythra were weary of Goku while Rex was weary of Pyra and Mythra.

Rex: H-hey Pyra...

Pyra: Oh hi Rex sorry about Mythra she gets very confused when she is woken up nothing happened did it?

Rex: N-no! I didn't do anything weird!

Pyra: It was more Mythra I was worried about.

Pyra looked at Rex's forehead and saw it was red.

Pyra: That's where that came from it doesn't hurt does it??

Rex was utterly panicked Pyra was touching him and he had a perfect view of her breasts.

Rex: YUP IM PERFECTLY FINE!!

Rex sat down while Goku watched in the background then walked towards the group.

Goku: Sup guys!

Tora: Morning GokuPon!

Poppi: Good Morning Mr.Goku!

Nia: Mornin'.

Dromarch: Good Morning Master Goku.

Rex: Morning Goku!

Pyra: ...

Goku: What's the plan Rex??

Rex: We should be headed off to the ship for Mor Ardain soon.

Goku: Hey whats that glowing in your pocket?

Rex: Hmm?

Rex pulled out Roc's Core Crystal ans saw it was glowing.

Rex: Hey Roc seems ready!

???: Mine!!

Someone ran past Rex and stole the Crystal.

Rex: What hey!!

Goku moved at lightning speeds and picked up the child.

Goku: No no no children shouldn't be thieving give me that! Here catch!

Goku threw the Core Crystal to Rex.

???: No let me go!!

Goku: Why did you steal?

???: I wanted to get revenge on a group of evil people who messed with me and my friends and my village.

Goku: Hmm tell me where are they??

???: In Torigoth!

Goku: Got it hang on I'll be right back!

Goku teleported away with the kid then instantly came back.

Nia: That was fast!

Goku: Yeah done and dealt with and Rex next time don't hold out valuable things like that.

Rex: Got it anyways lets go to Mor Ardain!

Goku: Yeah!!


	4. Goku's Past and A Night in Mor Ardain

The group of Drivers and Blades including Son Goku were on a ship headed to Mor Ardain they would take a quick stop there then head on out to Indol mean while the group decided to take some time and learn about their new ally Son Goku.

Rex: Hey Goku!

Goku: Oh hey everyone!!

Pyra: Goku since your a member of our Group we would like to learn a little more about you.

Goku: Oh with pleasure sorry for not explaining my self earlier.

Goku flew down to them and landed.

Goku: Well I'm a Saiyan known as Son Goku-

Nia: We know what but what are Saiyans?

Goku: Well Saiyans are a race of warriors that get stronger every fight and from the brink of death. Meaning everytime im close to dieing then I'm revived I get a massive power boost!

Mythra(In Pyra's head): Interesting but where does your power come from it's obvious he isn't a blade...

Goku: Well to answer your question Mythra my energy comes from Ki. Ki is life energy that runs through the body and anyone can use it if they can harness it. Ki can do many things heal the weak, strengthen a fighter, And many other things such as my flying all the way to my Super Saiyan Transformations.

Tora: That very cool so what about GokuPon Yellow Hair?

Poppi: Yeah how does Mr.Goku do that?

Dromarch: I think we would all like to know how you became this "Super Saiyan".

Goku: Well to become a Super Saiyan one must be Pure of Heart and the transformation must be attained by rage. Intense Rage.

Pyra: What caused you to that rage??

Goku: I watched my best friends die..

Rex: G-Goku-

Goku: I was on Planet Namek a beautiful planet filled with green and well I guess it's better if I show you.

Nia: How are ya gonna do that?

Goku placed a hand towards them and projected a memory they were on a Green Planet presumably the Planet Namek Goku had mentioned and there Goku was with 2 short people and a Green Man.

Tora: Who are they?

Goku: The bald guy is My Best Friend his name is Krillin, the kid is my Son his name is Gohan, and the green guy is Piccolo a namekian.

Then a White and Purple alien appeared and he terrified everyone.

Krillin: It-It ITS FRIEZA!!!

Frieza fired a blast at Goku but Piccolo pushed Goku and a blast went through his heart. This shocked the Drivers and Blades.

Frieza: I'm sorry if you think your friends can escape me your sadly mistaken.

Frieza aimed his finger again and shot a tiny blast at Krillin and he started flying.

Krillin: Huh wh-what?

Frieza: I hope you aren't afraid of heights.

Frieza moved his hand up and Krillin began to fly straight up.

Gohan: Please No!

(Memory) Goku: KRILLIN!!!!

Frieza: Hahahahaha!!!!

(Memory) Goku: Stop it!! FRIEZA!!!!!

Frieza closed his hand.

Krillin: GOKUUUU!!!!!!!!

Krillin then blew up and a wave of smoke crowded the area. Goku and Gohan were in shock Goku had the look of despair on his face more than any of the Drivers or Blades have ever seen.

Poppi: Oh that is sad..

Nia: How awful..

Pyra: Oh my Architect...

Frieza: Hmmm... How about the boy next?

(Memory) Goku: Hggh...Grrghhhggg...

Frieza snickered as (Memory) Goku's fist clenched and the ground beneath him started to crack.

Frieza: Huh?

Gohan: D-Dad??

(Memory) Goku: Hrrghh...Tch...GRRGHH!!!

Goku's rage was sky rocketing the ground started lifting all around him and lightning started striking the planet and water around them. The Drivers and Blades had to dodge some of the lightning that was being struck. They all then witnessed Goku's Pupils dissapear his hair went up but was still Black then he flicked his head up super fast as his hair flickered yellow and black then turned back to black.

Rex: Woah...

Mythra(In Pyra's head): I can't believe it...

Dromarch: Stunning..

Tora: Poppi hold Tora GokuPon getting scary!

They all looked at the Non-Memory Goku and simply thought he witnessed something so scarring like this but is still the light-hearted smiling bundle of joy Goku was.

(Memory) Goku: I... Won't let you get away with this!!!!...GRRGHHH!!!!

Goku's eyes disappeared again.

(Memory) Goku: GRRGH GRAAAHHH HAAA!!!!!!!

A massive blinding light surrounded the area everyone covered their eyes as Goku's hair became yellow his eyes were green he was a Super Saiyan. Goku then closed the memory as their were back on the ship.

Tora: Woah GokuPon is amazing!!

Rex: How did the fight end??

Goku: Well Frieza lived...I let him live..

Nia: W-What why?!

Goku: I see the good in everyone no matter how malevolent and tyrannical they are and no matter what decisions they made. Heck some of my best friends were bad at one point but became good because of me.

Goku's fist was clenched then it unclenched.

Goku: Sorry it was kinda hard coming back to that. Anyways let's stay in high spirits! Because I think Mor Ardain is right there!!

Goku pointed out to Mor Ardain as they then landed in Mor Ardain.

Goku: Come on let's not be down here let's get going!

Goku smiled and put his fist out for a fist bump. Goku's smile was contagious so contagious in fact the group smiled heck he even got a smile out of Mythra. They then walked through Mor Ardain and everything went well except for 2 things Goku constantly felt someone was watching them and some of the Locals looked at the group in a weird way especially Goku. They soon made it to the inn for a night of sleep and rest before heading to Indol on this night the Group of Girls decided to head to the Spa but a most certain surprise happened.

Mythra: Ahhh this is the life.

Nia: You said it..

Poppi: It very relaxing all stresses of day are melting away.

Mythra, Pyra, Nia and Poppi all enjoyed the Spa when suddenly Goku juzt teleported in the middle of the Spa in the air.

Goku: Huh?? WOAH!!

Goku splashed into the water getting Mythra, Nia and Poppi all wet and then Goku popped out of the water.

Goku: Man my instant transmission is starting to get a little weird...

Goku then looked up to the girls in his group.

Goku: Oh Hey guys!!

Mythra: G-GOKU WHAT THE HELL?!?

we

Nia: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!?

Goku: Huh oh my instant transmission is a little bit messed up maybe I'm just not focused and I don't realize it...

Mythra: GET OUT!!!!

Goku: Huh why??

Nia: GOKU WE ARE IN THE SPA NAKED!!

Goku: Ohhh should I get naked so that way I'm ok???

Mythra: NO GET OUT GOKU OUT NOW!!!

Goku: Uhh Ok I'm sorry!!

Goku put his fingers to his head and used Instant Transmission to dissapear.


	5. The Artificial Blade and Moràg Vs Goku

The group of girls soon went to sleep after Goku's little incident and then they all woke up to the sound of gun shots except Goku, Goku was already awake and was just hanging around. They all soon met up outside their rooms.

Rex: Do you all know what is happening?

Pyra: I have no clue.

Nia: They sound like gun shots..

Goku walked into the conversation

Goku: That's because they are the soldiers are shooting at a hooded person.

Tora: How GokuPon know that??

Goku: I usually go out on a nightly fight or 2 or 5 ok maybe I fight alot but still.

Poppi: Poppi sense ether furnace reading.

Tora: Ether furnace?? Maybe other artificial blade?

Goku: Only one way to find out my furry friend!

Goku and the group ran out side and followed the hooded figure jumping from pillar to pillar. It was no challenfe to Goku since he could fly but the Drivers and Blades struggled but Goku did help.

Goku: Man whoever this is is really nimble being able to do this with no break. I can't seem to get a power level on you either.. which means your a robot!!

Goku flew above the figure and pulled off the hood.

Tora: !!!

Rex: Tora what is it??

Tora: T-That Lila!!

Mythra: Lila she seems to be an artificial blade like Poppi.

Lila: ...Intiating battle sequence.

2 metal gloves aappeared on her arms as she flew to the ground.

Goku: I will let you all handle this one.

Rex: Thanks Goku!

Mythra: Now lets do this!

The Drivers and Blades fought sgainst Lila surprisingly Lila was very sturdy and powerful especially for being an artificial blade.

Rex: Rolling smash!!

The rolling smash knocked Lila back.

Lila: Damage sustained: Critical. Intiate retreat.

She put away her metal gauntlets and then flew away really fast.

Tora: No Lila!! We go after her!

Nia: Alright then let's go!

Goku: Hey about a short cut?

Rex: What do you mean??

Goku went to the gate next to them and punched it right out.

Goku: Ooh that hurt a little c'mon let's go!

Goku and the group ran through Mor Ardain and had no clues to where Lila had disappeared to not even Goku using his sensing ability didn't work.

???: Hold it right there!!

They stopped in their tracks as a blue flame surrounded them out of the flame appeared Moràg, Brighid and a few other soldiers.

Rex: Moràg!

Goku: Moràg who's she??

Dromarch: Moràg is the flame bringer and her blade is Brighid the jewel of Mor Ardain!

Goku: Ooh they sound cool!!

Moràg: Honestly Rex I'm dissapointed not only did you team up with a Tornan criminal but you also have stole and beaten up many of my soldiers!

Rex: We did what?

Moràg: We are talking about yor artificial blade we are going to take it destroy it then throw you all in jail.

Poppi: B-But Poppi-

Goku put a hand infront of the Drivers and Blades.

Goku: I'm sorry but that is not going to happen.

Goku had a stern look in his eyes a look that rivaled Moràg's.

Moràg: Hmm and you are?

Goku: I am Son Goku! And I don't take people wrongly accusing my friends and if you want them your gonna have to blast right through me.

Moràg: Are you challenging me?

Goku: What else would it be??

Moràg: Very well so be it.

Brighid: This one is something else...

Moràg: What do you mean?

Brighid: He has no ether he has something else...

Goku: Hehe..

Goku jumped around as he stretched out then stopped jumping and looked at Moràg and Brighid with a determined look. The soldiers ran at Goku as he easily took them out a solid punch right to their stomachs.

Goku: Alright it's time for you and I to fight!!

Goku ran at Moràg and Brighid and threw a punch as they began to battle and clash the drivers and blades decided to stay back clearly aware of Goku's power.

Moràg: For someone with no blade or ether energy for that matter your good. But not good enough!!

She baited Goku into doing a punch into a instant smack on his face with her whip. Goku was knocked back and felt a burning sensation on his cheek.

Goku: Wow your not bad you surprised me! Now let me give you a surprise!!

Goku pulled back his wristband and cracked his shoulder then looked at Moràg and instantly jumped towards her and delivered a fierce onslaught.

Brighid: Moràg!!

Moràg threw Brighid the swords as Brighid jumped in to strike Goku but missed Goku flew up and smirked.

Goku: GRAAAGGHHH!!!!

Goku howled with power as a Golden Aura gleemed around his body his eyes turned into a warm Green and his hair went up and turned into a crisp Golden.

Moràg: What?!

Brighid: Is that?!

Goku: Say hello to Super Saiyan!! YAAHH!!!

Goku flew straight down towards them and threw a kick at Moràg which she dodged but Goku kicked her with his other foot did 2 spins and landed on the ground as he punched Brighid up in the air then knocked her right down to Moràg. Goku flew down and got a stern look in his eyes as he put his hands infront of him.

Goku: This will finish this!! Ka...Me...

A blue energy sphere appeared in between his hands and he pulled them to his side.

Goku: Ha...Me...

Rex: Goku!!

Goku: HAA!!!!

Goku shot a massive beam of energy out of his hands and as it approached Moràg and Brighid Goku bended it up.

Moràg: Huh?

Mythra: What?

Goku: I was never going to finish you like I said you got the wrong people. Also I wouldn't end potential new friends.

Rex: Goku read my mind.

Mythra: Wow.

Goku turned back to normal then walked over to Moràg and Brighid and pulled them both up his smile was so intoxicating he made Moràg and Brighid smile.


	6. The Zekenator and Super Saiyan 2!

After the battle with Mor Ardain a certain Nopon came named NiraNira came and resolved things and Moràg and Rex began to work together Moràg was absolutely surprised by Goku's Power and decided to keep a close eye on him. Meanwhile Goku, Rex, Mythra, Tora, Poppi, Nia, and Dromarch decided to head out and search for clues on who was creating artificial blades.

Rex: The hints we got so far are green barrels and a factory... hmmm...

Mythra: Well we know this factory is no where to be seen in Mor Ardain.

Poppi: Ether furnace readings low..

Goku: Well why don't we go through here?

Goku pointed towards a little other path that was past a Ardainian gate.

Goku: That way seems a little suspicious and also their maybe a cool fight!

Tora: Tora thinks nothing in this world too strong for Goku!

Goku: Hehe thanks for the high praise Tora.

Rex: Seems like an interesting idea Goku let's go!

Mythra: Look Alive!

The group then went through the Ardainian Gate and decided to head down the path Goku pointed down.

Rex: Hey Goku?

Goku: Need Something??

Rex: Have you ever thought of being a Driver??

Goku: Driver? Kinda how you are the Driver of Mythra and Pyra?

Rex: Yeah but a different blade.

Goku: Hmmm.. I means sounds interesting.. but I would have 0 idea who could be strong enough to be my Blade..

Rex: Fair point there the strongest blades ever made were Mythra and Pyra, Malos, and Jin..

Goku: Hmm lemme try something...NIMBUS!!! Power Pole!!!

Goku yelled and...nothing happened.

Mythra: What was that for?

Goku: Well Nimbus is a little cloud friend of mine and my Power Pole is a magical staff.. I really thought oh there they are!!

A little Yellow Cloud started flying toward Goku and a red Pole was on it. The cloud ran into Goku and Goky began to hug it.

Goku: Good to see ya nimbus!

Goku hopped on Nimbus and began to fly around with him Goku then flew down to his friends and hopped off nimbus.

Goku: Hey thanks Nimbus!

Nimbus flew away and Goku put the pole on his back as they continued to walk no one questioned Goku because he wad full of surprises.

???: Well Well Well look who it is!

Two people came out from behind a rock and everyone except Goku immediately recognized them it was the Zekenator and his blade Pandoria.

Nia: Oh look its moron what are ya here for?

Zeke: Are you thick? I'm here for the Aegis obviously!

Rex: *Sigh* Man what is it with you all wanting Mythra and Pyra just leave them alone!

Goku: Hmm hey you are you strong?

Zeke: Yes for I am the ZEKENATOR AND YOU ARE?!

Goku: I am Son Goku the Saiyan raised on Planet Earth!! And if you want to anyone of my friends your gonna have to go right through me!!

Zeke: Fine that I shall do!

Goku: Hmph alright let's get this started!

Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and Goku and Zeke began to battle.

Nia: Goku just end this so we can get going!

Zeke: Do you really think I would let this guy beat me so easily furry ears?

Nia: What?! You got a lot of nerve calling me that you one eyed monster!

Rex and Mythra blushed.

Rex: Nia..

Nia: What?!

Rex: You know that.. Mythra why are you blushing?

Mythra smacked Rex so hard his jaw almost broke.

Mythra: Shut up!

While Goku was distracted with the situation and trying to understand it...

Zeke: Hey PAY ATTENTION!!

Zeke hit Goku with a full power sword strike that sent Goku back. Goku wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked.

Goku: Not bad and I see you have the power of lightning on your side.

Zeke: Why yes I do while only what you can do is turn blonde!

Goku: Hey this Blonde hair has more to it!!! YAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

Goku began to power up as Lightning was sparking everywhere not from Zeke but from Goku! His hair got spikier and some parts of his hair that were in his face went up as lightning pulsed around his body shocking everyone including Zeke.

Zeke: L-Lightning? Are you a blade?!

Goku: No I am Son Goku the Super Saiyan. And this is Super Saiyan 2!!!

Zeke: I see well you still don't stand a chance!

Zeke charged at Goku and swiped at him fast and furious hits so fast that Mythra would have to use ForSight and Goku blocked all of those attacks with his Finger!

Zeke: How did you block all of those hits?!

Goku: Well if you call those hits they were most certainly poor excuses for Hits!

Goku pulled the Power Pole off his back and spun it.

Goku: Let me show you what a hit is!!

Goku charged at Zeke and swiped the Power Pole at him fast and furiously. The Drivers couldn't even fathom how Goku was so strong yet so relatable. Goku kicked Zeke and Pandoria up in the air then readied his Power Pole.

Goku: Power Pole Extend!!!

The Power Pole lengthened by an immense amount then Goku held it like a baseball bat.

Goku: Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight!!

Goku hit them and they went flying he turned back into his base form and put the Pole on his back.

Goku: Ok let's go!! And sorry if I got a little bit cockier the higher my power it's kinda hard to listen to reason or go easy.

Poppi: Poppi have question for Goku.

Goku: Sure what is it?

Poppi: How many transformations does Goku have??

Goku: Well there is Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3, God, God Blue, God Blue Kaioken, and something even further beyond!! So 7 forms.

Tora: GokuPon is amazing!!


	7. Bana's Scheme and Poppi QT

Goku: Hey look factory!

Nia: It looks old and abandoned..

Rex: Well let's see what's inside..

Mythra: Look green barrels!

Everyone looked at where Mythra pointed and saw green and yellow barrels.

Goku: Hmm this looks like the place.

Tora: How we get inside??

Mythra: Maybe there is a..Goku??

Rex: What..?

Goku jumped up to the balcony above everyone.

Goku: Ooh hey ladder! Hey Poppi get up here and help me.

Poppi: Mr.Goku wants Poppi's help?

Goku: Yeah I could completely break down the door but I need to be stealthy because something could be in there. So can ya help me?

Poppi: Poppi would be honored to help Mr.Goku!

Poppi jumped up and helped Goku bring down the ladder with fbefor quietly.

Goku: Nice job Poppi you surprised me!

Poppi: Thanks very much Mr.Goku!

Tora: Poppi and GokuPon together are amazing!

Rex: All right let's get going!

Rex and everyone else climbed up the ladder and joined Goku and Poppi as they climbed into the factory through the window. Poppi and Goku removed the big fan out of the way and climbed through the open vent and were stunned at ehat they saw.

Tora: They are creating artificial blades!!

Mythra: But for who and for what reason??

Rex: I don't know but we got to find out.

Goku: I agree with the amount of machines here 2 whole armies could be built.

They then set off to find out who was the one who made the robots and find hints about Lila.

Goku: Hey what's down here??

Tora looked through the hole in the floor and was shocked.

Tora: Dadapon!-

Goku shut Tora's mouth.

Tirkin 1: What was that?!

Tirkin 2: Look up there!!

He pointed up and Goku jumped down and punched the 2 and knocked them out.

Tatazo: Who are you?!

The group then jumped down and Tora and Tatazo looked at each other shocked.

Tatazo: Tora?

Tora: DadaPon Tatazo?

They hugged each other while Goku looked around then a door opened. Bana walked through the door.

Bana: Hello Rex!

Rex: Bana? What are you doing here?

Bana: Bana created artificial blade with MuiMui's help!

MuiMui: Yes! And together we will sell these bots to Torna then MuiMui and Bana get rich and become all powerful!!

Bana: Hmm why are crazy haired friend of Bana here? Bana told you special Android will be created!

Goku: I've never met you.. Wait you work with Torna and Crazy haired... YOU WORK WITH BLACK!!!

Goku turned Super Saiyan 2 and picked up Bana by his outfit.

Goku: Where is he!?

Bana: Oh you are crazy haired dummy Black talk about!

Goku: Answer me!!!

Bana: Never!! Lila!!

Lila came flying behind him and punched Goku out of the window.

Tatazo: Lila!!

Rex: Goku you ok?!

Bana: Lila defeat crazy hair!!

Lila: Understood!

She almost flew out of the window to chase Goku when a gigantic burst of light came out of the ground and Goku arose from it. Goku arose with a face of anger the light only grew ever more powerful even stronger than Mythra's light.

Goku: Fight me if your ready to die..

Bana: Wrong it is you who shall die!! Lila kill!!

Tora: Get her GokuPon!!

Poppi: Go Go Goku!!

Lila and Goku began to clash in a heated battle meanwhile Bana and MuiMui ran away.

Goku: Rex, Mythra, Nia, and Dromarch go after them!!

Mythra: Ok let's go!!

They ran off while Tora, Tatazo, and Poppi watched Goku battle Lila.

Goku: YAAAAAH!!!!

Goku released a powerful onslaught of attacks on Lila and knocked her down to Tora and Poppi Goku raised his hands into a Kamehameha.

Goku: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...

The ball of light appeared in his hand and it began to grow bigger.

Goku: HAAA!!!!!

Goku put his hands out and fired the Kamehameha at Lila.

Tatazo: No!!

Tatazo went infront of Lila as Goku quickly pulled it up and away from Tatazo.

Tatazo: Please don't hurt Lila I can fix her!

Goku: Ok sorry about my outburst but if Bana has a connection to Black I'll make him cough it up!

Goku turned back into his base form and landed next to Tora

Goku: I'm gonna catch up with Rex and them see ya!

Goku ran out of the room and left Tora, Poppi, and Tatazo alone.

Poppi: Big Sister Lila!

Lila: Sorry the chip controlled Lila but I will help you..

Goku soon caught up with Rex, Mythra, Dromarch, and Nia.

Goku: Hey guys glad I caught up! What's up??

Mythra: A tirkin locked the door and destroyed the console we can't get in..

Goku: Well stand back I got this!

Dromarch: Master Goku are you sure?? That is solid steel breaking that would take an immense amount of strength..

Goku: Good thing I have that strength!

Goku walked to the door and turned Super Saiyan as he revved up his fist until his fist had a yellow aura surrounding it as he punched the door as they broke off their hinges and fell onto the ground.

Goku: OWWWW!!! That hurt alot more than I initially thought!!

Nia: How are you even human?

Goku: I'm not human I'm a Saiyan!

Mythra: Well let's get going.

They walked through the opening Goku made and the ground shook as a robot rose out of the ground.

Goku: What in the?

Bana: Meet Super Lila!!

Goku: Oh it's you what is your relation to Black?!

Bana: Bana Shall never tell!! Bana and Super Lila going to squish Crazy Hair like bug!

Goku: Well I'm not gonna fight you Rex and them will!

Rex: What?

Goku: Well I can't have all the fun that would be unfair. Now I get to see you all fight!

Mythra: Well watch and learn Goku!

The Drivers and Blades prepared them selves to fight Bana as they began to battle Rex took intiative and lead a heavy assualt while Nia stayed behind and hit Bana from afar while Mythra and Dromarch supported them.

Rex: Rolling smash!!

Bana: Nice try!

Bana deflected it with Super Lila's robotic arm.

Rex: Tch Mythra Now!!

Rex threw Mythra her sword as she grabbed it and jumped up.

Mythra: Ray of Punishment!!

Mythra shot a ball of light ether at Bana and it hit him dead on.

Bana: How dare you!

Bana swiped at them and they jumped back.

Bana: You will never beat Super Lila!!

Rex: Damn..

Goku: Man this guy is alot stronger..

Tora and Poppi jumped out of the window Goku broke while fighting Lila.

Tora: We join fight now!! Poppi transform time!!

Poppi: Roger Roger!

A red ball surrounded her as her appearance began to change she grew two robotic pig tails a maid outfit and generally taller in height. The red went away and there was the new Poppi!

Tora: Meet Poppi QT!!

Goku: Cutie??


	8. Tornan Drivers and Super Saiyan God!

Poppi had transformed into Poppi QT and Bana was on the ropes.

Bana: Grrgh Bana will defeat you like bugs!!

Goku: Well I'm pretty sure they won't go down to you of all people. And even if they do I will be there to pick up the slack.

Rex: Yeah we won't go down so easily to you!!

Mythra: Let's go!

Poppi QT: Watch me Mr.Goku!

Goku: Sure I will watch all of you!

Bana began to attack them and Rex and the group fought back. Poppi's new transformation was pretty powerful and Goku learned more about every one's power and place in battle. Tora and Poppi were the defenders able to tank massive amounts of hits and deal pretty good damage. Nia and Dromarch were the healers with their healing powers they are able to heal anyone's injuries as long as they had ether energy in them. And lastly Rex, Pyra and Mythra were the attackers able to deal hefty amounts of damage and take some damage and heal a little bit. In a few short minutes they defeated Bana and he began to run away.

Rex: After him!

Everyone chased Bana and he was then cornered.

Goku: Ha gotcha! Now what do you know about Black and Torna?!

Tora: And stop production of artificial blades!

Bana: Never!

Rex: Then we will just hand you over to the Ardanian Military.

Bana: Rex! I never thought of you as a conniving boy!

Rex: Look who's talking!

Bana: Grrgh...

???: That Nopon is still of use to us you aren't taking him.

They all turned around and saw 2 drivers and 2 blades and Nia immediately recognized them.

Nia: Patroka and Mikhail?!

Tora: Nia know them?

Nia: They are Tornan Drivers.. Out of all the low lives Bana could have made a deal with..

Patroka: Low lives?? look who's talking traitor..

Mikhail: Well Patroka calm down especially infront of the Aegis.

Patroka: Shut up Mik. It's simple Kill the Traitor, Take the Aegis, and a special order for him.

She pointed at Goku.

Patroka: End his life quickly.

Mikhail: Yeah that's right Black wanted him dead!

Rex: Well Mythra, Nia and Goku are my friends you aren't laying your hands on them.

Goku: Actually there is no need to fight them.

Mythra: What?

Mikhail: You scared to fight us Goku?

Goku: No not at all..

Goku began to walk towards them.

Goku: You all are just simply misguided by the influences of Malos and Black. I sense the good in your hearts and minds so to me I see no need to fight you.

Goku stopped infront of them and extended his hand for a hand shake.

Goku: C'mon no need to fight.

Mikhail: ...

Patroka: Don't give us that crap!!

She brought out a ether cannon and swung it at Goku, Goku back flipped towards his group.

Goku: Well that failed.. Fighting time!!

Goku turned Super Saiyan and got into a fighting stance as everyone else got ready to battle.

Goku: Let's do this!!

Goku flew into battle clashing fists with Mikhail who had iron gauntlets kind of like Poppi QT's and Lila's yet they were bigger and more resilient. Mean while Rex Nia and Tora all fought Patroka and her multi-weaponed blade.

Goku: Heh your not bad Mikhail your kind of tough!

Mikhail: Don't give me kind of I AM tough!!

Patroka: You all are so annoying...

Tora: She is really strong!

Nia: She stays behind while her blade goes on the offensive.

Rex: Good thing Goku is here and dealing with Mikhail.

Mythra: Rex I'm ready!

Rex: Mythra in here? Are you sure?

Mythra: I analysed the structure it should handle one blast. But we need to get them under that crane.

Goku got knocked back towards the group then a wall of blue flames appeared.

Patroka: What Blue Flames?!

It was Moràg and Brighid who had come to help.

Moràg: I thought you said you wouldn't do anything reckless.

Rex: Hey we are ok!

Moràg: So do you have a plan or is that to much to ask for?

Rex: Yeah we have one we just need then under that crane.

Goku: Ok we got a plan let's go!!

Mikhail: It's time!!

He threw his blade the gauntlets while Goku jumped at them and began to battle the blade.

Mikhail: Now watch this! Now!

Goku: Wha?-

The blade picked up Goku by his leg and started smashing him on the ground.

Goku: AAAAAGGHHH!!!!

Tora: GokuPon!!

Rex: Goku!!

Nia: Oh my Architect!

Mythra: Don't stand here let's help him!!

Moràg: Right!!

Patroka: Don't forget your dealing with me still!!

Patroka stood in their way as Goku was getting swung around.

Pyra(In Mythra's head): Look at Goku!

Mythra looked at Goku and his pupils disappeared and a scared look appeared on her face.

Goku: AAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!

Mikhail: Finish him!

The blade then picked up Goku and smashed his face into the wall and drug him across the wall then the blade threw Goku to them.

Rex: Goku!

He walked up to Goku as his pupils came back and he was lying on the ground breathless.

Goku: Grrgh...I won't die that easily!!

Goku punched the ground as got up and he tore off the rest of his over shirt only leaving his undershirt as he began to power up.

Goku: Hmph!

A red fiery aura swirled around him as his hair went down and turned Red as his pupils turned red as well.

Poppi QT: What is this form?

Goku: Say hello to Super Saiyan GOD!!

Mihail: Wow and I thought I had an ego your no god!

Mikhail ran towards Goku with his gauntlets as he punched Goku right in the face but it did nothing. Everyone stood there in a gaze as Goku grabbed his hand and started to bend his arm.

Goku: I'm going to break you.

Mikhail: What?!

He bent his arm further.

Mikhail: Let go!

Mikhail got free from Goku's grasp as Goku slowly walked towards the Tornan Drivers.

Goku: Ya know I gave you a chance kinda sucks you threw it away.

Patroka: Grrgh bastard!!

Goku: I dont think you deserve to use those Blades for evil..

Patroka: Don't you dare!

Goku: Stand back guys and witness the power of SUPER SAIYAN GOD!!!

Goku's fiery red aura appeared again as he ran towards the Tornan Drivers. He clashed with the two of them and started knocking them back towards the crane.

Brighid: Welp so much for the plan.

Goku: Well I wouldn't talk so early.

Goku was speaking to all of his friends with the power of his mind.

Goku: Look I will push them back towards the crane, then Pyra and Brighid will create a wall of flame around them so they can't escape, then as soon as that wall is made Mythra will strike them with Siren!

Mythra: Wow he thought of all that in an instance.

Rex: Well let's get ready!

Tora: Poppi and Tora will help to!

Nia: So will me and Dromarch!

Goku kicked the Tornan Drivers underneath the crane as he jumped back.

Goku: NOW!!

Moràg: Azure Blaze!!

Rex: Rolling smash!!

Nia: Wild roar!

Tora: Poppi rocket!!

They all attacked the Drivers as the wall of flame grew stronger. Mythra then ascended to the sky as her Core Crystal began to glow as she raised her hand.

Goku: Here!!

Goku threw a ball of energy at Mythra and she got powered up with Godly power!

Mythra: Thanks!

Mikhail: She's beautiful...

Mythra pointed her hand at the Tornan Drivers as a beam of red light came out of the sky and struck the Tornan Drivers' Blades.

Goku: Nice direct hit!!

The smoke cleared and the Tornan Drivers' Blades were turned into Core Crystals.

Mikhail: Grrgh we cant beat them... We need to retreat!

Patroka: No...My...Blade...

Mikhail: We gotta go!!

Mikhail picked up Patroka as she passed out and they jumped into the Cloud Sea.

Goku: Get back here!!

Goku ran towards them and then a ship appeared out of the Cloud Sea. Mikhail jumped on to the ship and waved towards the group as a Mysterious Shadowy Figure rose from the ship.

Goku: What in the..

It was Goku Black!

Goku: BLACK!!!

Black: Well hello Goku I'm sorry for intruding but I like to keep my meal tickets alive!

Rex: So that's black..

Nia: He looks exactly like Goku...

Black looked at the group of Drivers and smirked.

Black: Hey Drivers hope you enjoyed living because now you die!!

Black Put his hands like a Kamehameha and a Black Kamehameha appeared in his hands instead of Blue.

Black: DIE!!!

He fired the blast at Rex and everyone else.

Goku: NO!!!

Goku ran towards them and jumped in front of the blast.

Goku: Grrgh...AAGHH!!!

The ship Goku Black and the Tornan Drivers were on soon left harbor and disappeared.

Mythra: Damn they got away..

Pyra: Look at Goku!!

Goku was standing shaking blood streamed down his head, arms, and legs. Mythra switched to Pyra and she went in front of Goku.

Pyra: Goku are you ok?!

Rex: He jumped infront of the blast...

Nia: To think that this Black could do this to Goku is a lot scarier now that I see it..

Goku: Hehe... I'm sorry...you all got mixed up...in this...

He turned back to his base form as he fell down on his face.


	9. Haze, Leftheria and Goku's Homesickness

Rex: GOKU!!

They all ran towards Goku as Rex flipped him over on his back. Goku just laid there lifeless and bloody not a single part of him moved.

Pyra: Is he really dead...?

Rex: No he can't be!!!

Tora: Very sad that GokuPon passed...

Moràg: For the very little time he was known he sure was a warrior with a heart made of gold..

???: Maybe I can help??

A blade walked towards them as Pyra changed to Mythra and her jaw dropped.

Mythra: Haze?!

Rex: Who is Haze??

Brighid: The Goddess of Indol..

Nia: Can you really heal him?

Haze: I don't know about this one but I will try.

Haze walked up to Goku's body and put her hands on his chest.

Poppi: How is process going?

Haze: This is a hard one to heal but I think I can his energy does revolve around ether it revolves around somdthing else... something powerful...

Mythra: What kind of power?

Haze: The power that lies within him is enough to make The Aegis War look like 2 children fighting..

Everyone's jaw dropped as they all stared at Goku.

Rex: Like how big??

Haze: I'll give you an example..

She put her hands away from Goku and created an image through her staff it was Alrest normal but then...

Tora: Tora don't see anything-

Then a massive wave of explosions happened in the sky as Ki blasts from Goku and Black decimated Titans and Alrest. She then put away the image and kept healing Goku as they all were terrified of the power Goku wielded.

Rex: That won't happen.

Poppi: How Mr.Rex sure?

Rex: I mean think about what he has done so far he has been nothing but nice sure he can get serious but it's only with people he thinks are evil.

Nia: Rex has a point Goku even tried to befriend Patroka and Mikhail.

Haze: Andddd done.

She stood up as Goku's hand flinched.

Rex: Goku?

Goku: Hnngh..ugghh... What happened...BLACK!!!!

Goku jumped up and looked around then turned around and calmed down.

Goku: Oh hi guys!!

Rex: You alright Goku?

Goku: Yeah I feel amazing!! Just was startled!

Tora: It's good to see GokuPon in good health!

Haze: It is quite good indeed.

Goku: Oh who are you? Are you the one that healed me?

Haze: Yes I am. The name is Haze or Fan La Norne.

Goku: I think I'll stick to calling ya Haze!

Mythra: What are you doing here?

Haze: Ah! That's right the Praetor Amalthus wishes for your all's arrival and to meet you in person especially the Aegis's Driver.

Tora: We are headed for Indol?

Poppi: Sounds like it MasterPon!

Rex: The fastest route to Indol is through Leftheria which is also my Home.

Pyra(In Mythra's head): We get to visit Rex's home? That sounds exciting!

Brighid: Well what are we waiting for let's go.

They then all walked out of the Blade Factory but as they did.

Goku: Wait a minute.

Rex: What?

Goku: I'mma break this place!

Moràg: No you shall not!! The Ardanian army will deal with this!

Goku: Aww fine..

Mythra: Um there is something I do want to point out.

Rex: What?

Mythra: Look at Goku, he is covered in blood.

Goku: But I don't wanna take a bath I wanna go!

Mythra: Goku!!..

Goku: I'll clean up I'm not taking a bath...

After a hour of Goku cleaning him self up and leaving the factory they got on a ship and made way for Leftheria. While this happened everyone was very weary of Goku. Rex and Pyra then went on a search for Goku to talk and learn more about him.

Rex: Goku! Goku!

Pyra: Where could he be?..

Goku: YAAAHHH!!!

Goku yelled at the front of the ship as Rex and Pyra followed the voice. Goku was flying in the air but he had his eyes closed it almost seemed as if he was sensing or meditating.

Rex: Goku?

Goku: hmmm...

Goku punched at the air multiple times with fast paced punches.

Rex: What is he doing?

Pyra: It seems like he is in a trance fighting with only his senses.

Goku: Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillin... I will grow stronger... I will make it back to you all...

Rex: He misses his friends and family..

Goku opened his eyes and was surprised to see Rex and Pyra.

Goku: Oh hey guys what's up?

Rex: Nothing but we wanted to talk to ya.

Goku: Oh sure about what?

Goku flew down towards them.

Pyra: Well we were wondering about some things.. Are you a threat to this world?

Goku: Huh? What did I do for that question to get popped??

Rex: Nothing we were just curious!

Goku: Well.. To answer that I would have to say yes I am a threat to this world.

Pyra: Well-

Goku: If I was a villain! But I am not a villain I'm a nice guy! Dunno what I did to deserve that question asked of me.. I gotta go do something I'll see ya later.

Goku called for Nimbus and his little cloud appeared as Goku hopped on and they flew in the direction towards Leftheria.

Rex: I feel bad...

Pyra: Yeah we didn't mean to be rude right?

Mythra(In Pyra's Head): Seems he has a soft side and you kinda hit a nerve.

After a while they made it to Leftheria where Goky was standing waiting for them.

Rex: Here we are Leftheria!

Pyra: Hey Goku...I-

Goku: Let's get going. Black is on the move we can't waste time.

Goku then turned around and began to walk.

Poppi: Why is Mr.Goku sad?

Moràg: He seemed worried..

Tora: What could GokuPon be worried about he strongest person Tora ever met!

Dromarch: It is quite odd for someone like him to be sad..

Nia: Rex, Pyra do ya know what's goin on?

Rex: We may have accidentally made Goku feel unwelcome...

Brighid: Why on Alrest?

Haze: What happened?

Pyra: Well Goku misses his family and friends and I don't think he fully trusts us..

Moràg: Understandable that he would be home sick anyone would in a situation like his.

Dromarch: I think it would be wise if we caught up to Master Goku.

Rex: Your right. Let's go!


	10. A God's Real Power and Training!

Everyone was walking through Leftheria on their way to Rex's Home mean while everyone was worried about Son Goku.

Goku: How far until we make it there??

Rex: It's not that far away.

Mythra: Hey Goku what's up with you?

Goku: Nothing don't worry about it..

Tora: Tora notice GokuPon is upset why is that?

Goku: Nothing..

Azurda: Goku we have all noticed it so please tell us.

Goku: Eh just feeling home sick is all...

Mythra: Home sick?

Rex: That makes some sense.

Moràg: It's understandable especially when you are in a new location like you.

Goku: Yeah I miss Chi-Chi's cooking.

Pyra(In Mythra's head): He likes cooking huh maybe I can help there.

Goku: Training Gohan and Goten and fighting with Vegeta.

Rex: I have an idea. Hey Goku?

Goku: Hmm??

Rex: To say sorry for what we did can you train us?

Goku: What?!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Goku: You wanna train under me?

Rex: Yeah we all need to get stronger to defeat Torna and save Alrest. Shouldn't you get stronger to defeat Black??

Goku: Yeah! All right!!!

Mythra: Rex are you sure this is a good idea?

Rex: Yeah what's the worse that could happen??

Tora: Ok what is first lesson?

Goku: Try and hit me right in my face.

Nia: Thats it??

Goku: Well I'm not gonna make it easy. This training shows how fast you are and if you can predict my movements.

Goku got into his fighting stance as everyone pulled out their weapons. Goku got his goofy smile back as he signaled them to come and fight and so they did. Rex, Tora and Moràg led the charge as Nia stayed in the back they approached Goku and began to fight him. Goku was dodging all of their attacks with ease.

Goku: Come on guys go a little faster!

Mythra: Rex let me do this!

Rex: Go Mythra!

Rex threw Mythra her sword as she slashed at Goku fast and furiously.

Goku: Man you are a lot faster than last time Mythra I may go have to go Super Saiyan to keep up!

Mythra: Don't you dare hold out on me dumbass!!

She slaahed even faster and faster until she eventually started landing hits on Goku but none on his face.

Goku: Grrgh..

Mythra: Rex!!

She threw the sword up towards Rex as he dived down and hit Goku in the face.

Goku: Nice team work you two! You surprised me now it's time for me to surprise you! YAAAAAAHHH!!!

Goku was yelling as he turned Super Saiyan 1 then he calmed down and crossed his arms at his chest as his eyes became Red, his hair became Red and down like his base form and hus Aura became Red.

Goku: Say hello to Super Saiyan God!!

Moràg: This form again. Well watch and learn!

She and Brighid ran towards Goku they both held one sword.

Moràg and Brighid: AZURE BLAZE MAX!!!

They striked at him in a X motion as a gigantic firey X went in Goku's direction. Rex recognized the attack immediately.

Rex: That is their strongest attack it took Mythra's foresight to dodge! Goku get out of the way!!

Goku: Moràg, Brighid I know this is not your strongest attack!

Goku easily deflected the blast as Brighid and Moràg look stunned that Goku easily deflected their attack.

Moràg: So that is the power of a Super Saiyan God..!

Goku: Hey Rex, Mythra!

Mythra: What?

Goku: Hit me with your strongest attack.

Rex: Sure. Mythra?

Mythra: All right let's do it!

Goku: All right I'm ready to see the Aegis' Power!

Rex and Mythra powered up with a golden energy as they raised their sword in the air.

Rex and Mythra: SACRED ARROW!!!

Mythra's Tiara lit up and the sky glowed golden as a storm of Light Arrows started going towards Goku.

Goku: Woah...

They all hit Goku dead on and a smoke appeared around him after all the Light Arrows fell down. Then revealed Goku not a singular scratch was on him.

Mythra: Ok. What the hell?! Siren did nothing to you!?

Goku: Mythra. I'm a Super Saiyan God I'm obviously going to be strong.

Tora: GokuPon is amazing!!

Goku: Thanks. Anyways let's head to Rex's house I'll train with you all more there.


	11. Fonsett and Goku's Knowledge

After learning a bit more of Goku's godly power they all made their way to Fonsett they soon entered the village.

Rex: Everyone welcome to Fonsett!

Kirk: Rex!

Kirk exclaimed then all the people in Fonsett ran towards Rex.

Rex: Kirk! Kazuna! You guys sure have grown! And is that?

Corinne: That's our Mark he will be going to a school in Indol thanks to the help you have given us.

Rex: Auntie Corrine! So good to see you!

Corinne: Is that Azurda there? What on Alrest did you do to your self?

Azurda: It's a long story but do you think you could have a place for us to stay?

Corinne: Don't give me that! I know I do just leave your friends with me.

Rex: Thanks. Hey Pyra, Goku would you mind coming on a walk with me?

Pyra: O-Oh alright!

Goku: Sure Rex!

Corinne: Alright everyone come with me!

And so everyone went with Corinne as the kids and everyone else went back to what they were doing as Rex, Pyra and Goku went on a walk to a graveyard.

Pyra: What are we doing here Rex?

Rex: I just wanted you to meet my Parents.

Goku: Oh cool where are they?

Rex: Right there.

He pointed at 2 grave stones.

Goku: O-Oh. I'm sorry..

Rex: It's fine.

Pyra: I'm sure they were lovely people.

Rex: Yeah they were at least thats what Corinne said.. Goku?

Goku stared at the grave stones and was thinking about his parents, Planet Vegeta, and Grandpa Gohan.

Goku: Hm..Huh? Oh sorry I was lost in thought! But I know how you feel Rex.

Rex: Really?

Goku: Yeah my Parents are dead as well I didn't even get to meet them. Then my Grandpa Gohan died. I'm in the same boat as you.

Rex: Oh.

Pyra: Can I talk to them Rex?

Rex: Oh sure.

Pyra knelt down on one knee and held her hands to her chest and she then got up.

Pyra: Let's go back.

Rex: Right let's go.

They all returned to Corinne's house as she and Pyra began preparing dinner.

Pyra: We need one last ingredient. Fish.

Goku: Ooh! Ooh! Me!

Pyra: You can get the fish?

Goku: Yes I can!!

Goku ran outside and a few seconds later. *WHAP!!! WHAP!!! WHAP!!!* 3 loud hits could be heard as they all went out side and saw three giant fishes beached and a Goku.

Goku: Gottem!

Pyra: Uhh.. I guess that works.

A few hours later dinner was served and everyone enjoyed it and everyone was asleep except Corinne, Pyra, and Son Goku.

Corinne: So Pyra how has your adventure with Rex been?

Pyra: It has been well just I'm worried I'm ruining Rex's life..

Corinne: No you're not. Rex looks up to you and loves you so don't be so hard on yourself.

Pyra: Yeah.. Thanks..

Corinne: Hey if you feel like you're in trouble come talk I don't get many guests.

Pyra: Sure!

A few hours later everyone went to sleep except the Warrior Son Goku. Goku walked into a sleeping Pyra's room and put a hand on her head and put 2 fingers to his head he then teleported. Meanwhile in the Imaginary Elysium Pyra and Mythra in separate bodies were talking.

Mythra: Why on Alrest would we tell Rex our plan?!

Pyra: I just think that he deserves to know!

Mythra: No we act like we just are going there then we ask father for our wish then done and Rex is none the wiser!

Pyra: Mythra that is wrong!-

Goku instant transmissioned to Imaginary Elysium and Pyra and Mythra were shocked.

Mythra: Goku?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Goku: I came to talk.

Pyra: Oh uhh... sure. About what...?

Goku: About you 2 and Rex.

Mythra: Ok get on with it Pyra and I were just talking!

Goku: So what is your REAL purpose to go to Elysium?

Pyra: Uhh..

Mythra: We are just going so that way Rex and all of Alrest can live happily!!

Goku: Oh really??

Mythra: Yes!!

Goku: Ya know for said "Rex's Blade and someone he cares about." You're really bad.

Pyra: W-What?!

Goku: I know your true purpose is. You're going to Elysium to ask the "Architect" for death!!

Mythra: What!? That's ridiculous!!

Goku: YAAAHHH!!!!!!!!

Goku went into Super Saiyan God and stared at the 2 Aegises.

Goku: DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!!! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT REX LYING RIGHT TO HIS FACE?!?! HE WOULD BE DEVASTATED!!!

Pyra: I...

Mythra: But..

Goku: NO BUTS!!!! EXCEPT YOUR SORRY BUTTS!!!

Goku calmed down and looked at them again.

Goku: Look I hate liars especially when they are good people and they lie to someone that loves them. Now Pyra Mythra.

Mythra and Pyra: Yes..?

Goku: I'm gonna give you a scenario. You tell Rex before the next tragic thing happens to him and he is even more hurt. But if you fail to do that I will tell him my self and how much you lied to him and have kept him going only for it to be a tragic ending.

Pyra: You wouldn't!

Mythra: Yeah you wouldn't!!

Goku: Did I stutter?

Goku walked towards them and stared at them and held a fierce look in his eyes it was one they only saw once and it terrified them.

Goku: Hmph. Honestly for your sake I hope I don't need to get my self involved.

Goku walked away as they were in a daze at Goku's knowledge of the situation and how he Black mailed them.

Goku: Think about it and be ready for anything only time will tell. And instead of me think about Rex's Heart. I'm gonna go now I'll see ya later.

He instant transmissioned away and now he was out of Imaginary Elysium and Pyra woke up in a cold sweat and was greeted to a Goku at the door as he was leaving.

Pyra: Fuck...


	12. Goku's Unstoppable Power!

Next morning after Goku talked to Pyra and Mythra Rex, Pyra, Nia, Domarch, Poppi, Tora, Brighid, Moràg, Haze and Corinne were all wake and in the kitchen as Pyra and Corinne are preparing a nice and healthy breakfast.

Corinne: I feel like we are missing a face.

Brighid: Yes we are. Where is Goku?

Tora: GokuPon is still asleep. Should Tora wake him up?

Rex: Nah Tora I can do it.

Pyra: ...

Rex: Pyra you ok??

Pyra: Huh..Oh! Sorry yes I'm fine just lost in thought..

Rex: Ok.

Rex walked into Goku's room and tried waking him up but he slept like a rock.

Rex: Goku come on wake up! Fine guess I'll have all the food to my self.

Goku: mmm...Food...

Rex: Man for a powerful warrior you're one of the sleepiest people I've ever met.

Rex walked out and went back into the kitchen and began eating eith everyone else as the food was done. After everyone was done eating they all headed outside.

Poppi: Why are we leaving? Shouldn't we get Goku?

Rex: We aren't leaving we are just simply packing our stuff on the ship then we wake him up.

Pyra: Seems fair..

Corinne: I'll try to wake him up while you all are packing.

Rex: Thanks Auntie Corinne!

Rex and everyone else walked to the ship as Corinne went inside to try and wake up the resting Goku.

Haze: Here is the ship the Architect awaits our arrival.

???: Stop right there Aegis!!

Everyone looked around then suddenly Zeke and Pandoria appeared.

Zeke: I am here to finally stop you!

Nia: Shellhead you again? We don't have time to play with ya so just leave.

Pandoria: We didn't have a proper battle last time because of Son Goku.

Zeke: But it appears Son Goku isn't here so you all are finished!

Rex: Guess we gotta fight!

Zeke: The Flame Bringer Moràg would you like to fight as well?

Moràg and Brighid: No.

They stepped off to the side as Zeke and the Drivers began to fight. Zeke was a whole lot stronger than last time Rex and them could barely keep up.

Zeke: Time to reveal my ultimate move! There is no rocky areas no edges so you will see my true power!!

Rex: Well come on then!

Zeke: ULTIMATE LIGHTNING FURY SLASH MAX!!!

He jumped up as a lightning symbol appeared on the ground he then slammed his sword into the ground as they all got knocked back and they took damage.

Zeke: How was that?!

Tora: He is very strong!!

Rex: Damn we may lose here..

Zeke: Another one of those is sure to finish you off!! ULTIMATE LIGHTNING FURY SLASH MAX!!!!

He jumped up as the symbol appeared on the ground again and as soon as he was about to slam his sword into the ground, a tower of Red Aura appeared infront of Zeke and caught the sword.

Zeke: Who on Alrest?!

Pandoria: What the??

Rex: Is that?

The Aura then became smaller and revealed a singular entity. It was Son Goku!! He was Super Saiyan God.

Goku: Sorry but you aren't finishing off anyone.

Zeke: You again?! What is up with your hair??

Goku: This is Super Saiyan God!!

Pandoria: God??

Goku: Now your battle is with me!!

Goku punched him in the face and threw the sword to them. They began to battle they were only seeing glimpses of Super Saiyan God's real power! Goku jumped back as Zeke anf Pandoria ran towards him, Goku moved his hands in certain motions and then put them infront of him like a Kamehameha then a red Aura surrounded Zeke and Pandoria.

Goku: Ha gotcha!!

Zeke: What is this?! Why can't I move?!

Goku: This is my God Bind!! Renders all of those caught in it completely immoble! Now what are good guys like you doing trying to kill Rex.

Pandoria: We are bad can't you tell?!

Goku: You can't lie. There isn't a single drop of evil in either of you.

Zeke: Ok the jig is up.. You win.

Goku: All right.

Goku released them from his God Bind as they then talked about why they attacked Rex and everyone else. They then went on the ship and headed for Indol meanwhile Goku and Zeke had a talk.

Zeke: Hey Goku?

Goku: Oh hey! Wassup Zeke?

Zeke: Nothing much but I do have a question. How does this title sound? The Zekenator Bringer of Chaos!!

Goku: Not bad Zeke but you need a hero phrase.

Zeke: Hero Phrase?

Goku: Lemme give you an example. Ahem. I am the hope of the universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace! I am protector of the innocent! I am the light in the darkness! I am truth! I am the warrior that ascended to God and even further beyond!! I AM SON GOKU!!

Zeke was speechless before Goku's hero speech.

Zeke: Can you teach me??

Goku: Teach you what?

Zeke: How to be a hero just as awesome as you!

Goku: Well you can never be me.

Zeke: ..

Goku: But you can be greater than me! Become the hero you want to be!!

Zeke: Yes Sir Goku Sir!!

Goku: Now go out and get some rest heros like you need it to take down villainy!!

Zeke: Yes Sir!!

Zeke ran off as Haze walked to Goku.

Haze: Hello Son Goku.

Goku: Hi Haze! Ya need something??

Haze: Yes I need you to power up to a strong form of yours.

Goku: That's odd. Why??

Haze: I wish to test the limit of my Binding skill as well.

Goku: Oh ok! Well I'll show ya something!

Goku jumped off the boat and into the cloud sea, then the area around them began to shake.

Haze: What in the?

Everyone ran up to where Haze is.

Rex: Haze whats going on?!

Pyra: Probably that!

Goku began to rise from the cloud sea on a pillar of rock.

Goku: NOW FINALLY COMES THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!! THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN 3!!! GRAAAAAGHHH!!!!!

Goku began powering up ad Haze tried to restrain him from powering up but Goku was too strong he broke from Haze's bind as he kept powering up.

Haze: I can't stop him!

Brighid: All of Alrest is shaking!!

Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

The cloud sea began to turn into rough tides as the boat began to shake and all around Alrest, Titans were reacting wildly to Goku's Power.

Zeke: ALL OF ALREST IS GONNA BREAK IF HE DOESN'T STOP!!

Rex: GOKU!!!

Goku: YAAAAAAH!!!

A massive blinding light surrounded Goku and spread throughout Alrest. The light then went away as Goku was done powering up. His hair grew down to his back, his eye brows disappeared,there was singular strand of hair infront of his face, and his Aura was intense this was Super Saiyan 3!

Goku: I'm sorry that took so much longer than the others. But I haven't had much occasion to practice this form. This is what I call Super Saiyan 3.

Rex: Is there anything you can't do..?

Mythra(In Pyra's head): This was the power Haze talked about... The power to shake and destroy all of Alrest.

Pyra: Think about the Bright side Mythra. It's also the power to protect.


	13. Future Chapters

Future chapters include:

The Beach Day (New Power New Beginning)

Indol and Super Saiyan Blue (New Journey)

Rex's fight!! A new Ally?? (Pessimist)

Exploding battle through universe 6 and 11 (Saiyan Rematch)

And also since I have seen a comment that is against Moràg and Brighid being apart of Rex's harem for New Power they will sadly not be in the next chapter.

Have an awesome day and I'll see you next time!!


	14. Indol, Jin and Beyond God!

After Goku's Unstoppable Super Saiyan 3 transformation the group of Heroes finally made it to Indol. They soon made their stay at Indol and began to walk around town and got familiarized with the place.

Goku: Man this place sure is nice.

Soldier: You there Aegis Driver!

Rex: Yeah?

Soldier: The Praetor Amalthus wishes to see you all. Especially you Big and Large.

Goku: Oh ok!

They then headed off to The Praetors special room and Amalthus sat there waiting.

Amalthus: Ah. Aegis driver welcome.

Rex: Praetor!

Everyone except Goku bowed.

Pyra: Goku! Bow!

Goku: No...

Soldier: You dare defy The Praetor?!?

Amalthus: Settle down. There is something different with this one..

Goku: Yeah I'm not from this world.

Amalthus: I see.. Goku was it?? Were you the one who made the rumbling and freaking out of the titans?

Goku: Yeah. Sorry about that. Probably had something to do with my God Powers. Or Super Saiyan 3 was just so intense.

Amalthus: Absolutely preposterous someone of your stature as a God??

Goku: What is that supposed to mean?

Amalthus: It is truly the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever come here and said to me!

Moràg: Ok maybe we should calm-

Goku: RAH!!

Goku turned into a Super Saiyan.

Goku: There is something about you, ignoring your comment, that makes me wanna punch you..

Nia: Goku!

Rex: Goku that's the Praetor you can't say that to him!

Goku: Rex please don't tell me you don't feel that.

Rex: Feel what?

Goku put his hand on Rex's head and sent him some energy.

Rex ( Woah what is this??)

Rex could feel the world around him Goku gave Rex an ability to sense energy.

Goku ( Feel Amalthus' Energy. Its so sinister..)

Rex: Ah! *Shakes head*

Goku: Now you know what I mean?

Rex: Yeah...

Amalthus: Is there a problem that you would like to address to me Goku?

Amalthus stood up from his throne and walked right to Goku. Goku and Amalthus were having a stand off seeing who would back down first.

Goku: I ain't backing down. I sense something sinister from you. Now you back off or I'm gonna have to solve this with violence.

Mythra: Wait what?

Tora: Mr. Amalthus has sinister power?

Mor Ardain Soldier: L-LADY MORÀG!!!

Moràg: What is it?

Mor Ardain Soldier: Someone started up the Titan weapon and is waging war with Uraya!!

Moràg: What?!

Moràg and Brighid ran off while the other Drivers and Blades followed behind.

Goku: Amalthus!! We will finish this later!

Goku then started running and instantly caught up with the group.

Roderich: What?! Who gave out that order?!

Moràg: What have you done Roderich?! How dare you send out a weapon like that with out the Emporers consent!?

Roderich: You know I would never send out "that" with out the Emporers consent!

Goku: Then why create something like that?!

Goku and the other members of the group caught up.

Roderich: Who on Alrest are these people?!

Moràg: This is the Aegis Driver and his friends. Offer them the same respect as you would offer me.

Goku: Now that introductions are out of the way. Where is this weapon you all created for war?

Roderich: It is located in Temperentia!

Zeke: All we needed to know! Let's go!

Goku: Glad you and I can think alike Zeke! Let's go and destroy this pile of Junk!!

Goku put 2 fingers to his forehead.

Goku: Grab on to me everyone!

Mythra: Do you even know where to go?

Goku closed his eyes and felt the world around him.

Goku: I sense several power levels all headed towards one another.

They all grabbed onto Goku and then they teleported to Temperentia, where a Titan weapon was seen shooting several beams of light at a bunch of flying ships.

Goku: Grrgh! MORÀG!!

Moràg: What?!

Goku: What do we do?

Moràg: Well first don't blow it up! It has a massive explosion radius which is quite powerful. And we need to find a way to disable it so it stops shooting those beams!

Goku: All I needed to hear! Get ready to see Super Saiyan Blue!!!!

Goku ran forward and jumped infront of the Titan weapon.

Goku: YAAAAH!!!!

The sky turned dark and lightning and thunder raged through out all of Alrest. Titans began shaking wildly as well as Temperentia.

Rex: What is this?!

Mythra: Siren is reacting wildly!!

Mythra's tiara began to glow as beams from the sky that were from Siren and even Ophion began acting wildly as beams were being shot from underneath the cloud sea. Then a Blue light wrapped around Goku as everything began to happen even more fierce like.

Moràg: Alrest is going to go to hell if this continues!!

Tora: GokuPon is amazing!

Poppi: Other blades around world are- reacting strangely to this wild- rush of power.

Poppi almost couldn't finish her sentences. Goku's power was so wild it was even causing blades all around Alrest to act wildly. Goku then stopped powering up as everything stopped and the Aura slowly went away as a Blue haired Super Saiyan Goku arose out of the blinding light.

Goku: Say hello to a Super Saiyan form Beyond Super Saiyan God!!

A blue Aura appeared around Goku as he punched the Titan and sent flying, then kicked it up then knocked it down with a super powered sledgehammer. The Titan got slammed right onto the ground.

Goku: Otherwise known as Super Saiyan Blue.

Goku landed on the Titan as Rex and everyone else landed on the Titan. Then a figure appeared out of a hatch on the Titan.

???: Quite impressive Son Goku..

The figure landed infront of Goku and Rex. Rex and Mythra then instantly recognized the figure.

Rex: Jin?!

Jin: Look who it is the Driver of the Aegis and the Aegis.

Goku: Who the hell are you?

Jin: The name is Jin. And I assume you're Son Goku?

Goku: The one and only!

Jin: Then I shouldn't hold back..

Jin powered up and his look became different as his power became stronger.

Jin: Doesn't matter if your a Saiyan or God. You are a Mortal and we will strike all of you down!!

Jin ran at Goku and slashed at him. The blade broke on Goku's body.

Jin: Wh-What?!?

Goku: I can't tell whether your stupid or just brave. But Black knows me. You teamed up with Black. And I guarantee you Black has definitely told you something about me.

Jin slowly backed up as Goku slowly walked towards him.

Jin: Stay back Monster!!

Jin shot a flurry of Ice Blasts at Goku and a icy fog blinded the area.

Jin: Hmph.. Wait what?!

Goku: YAH!!

Goku powered up as the icy fog went away as Goku kept walking. Goku's shirt was completely ripped off revealing his well toned and muscled body.

Rex: Wow Goku is fit!

Poppi: MasterPon. Poppi feels off...

Goku: Hey Jin. Tell me something.

Jin: What?!

Goku: How many did you spare?

Jin: What?

Pandoria: Goku??

Goku: ANSWER ME!!! HOW MANY LIVES DIED, SUFFERED, FEARED AND BEGGED FOR THEM TO LIVE. HOW MANY DID YOU KILL?!? HOW MANY SUFFERED?!

Jin: Grrgh!!

Jin fell on his back as Goku stood over him.

Goku: It's over Jin. And when you go to hell, tell them to make some room.

Goku pointed a hand at Jin as a Ki Blast gathered together in his hand.

Rex: No!! Goku don't!!

???: KAKAROT!!!!!!!

Goku: Huh?

A portal similar to the portal that brought Goku and Goku Black to Alrest appeared.

Rex: What is that??

Tora: It looks similar to portal that GokuPon and Evil GokuPon came out of.

Zeke: Umm guys Goku is worried and I don't think that's a good thing..

Goku had a shocked and startled expression on his face.

Goku: A sinister strong power is in there!!

???: KAKAROT!!!!!

A very tall roided out man appeared out of the portal who had no pupils and looked absolutely furious.

Goku: Who are you?!

???: Kakarot it hurts you forgot about me. I am BROLY (DBZ)!!! AND IM HERE TO BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD!!!


	15. The God Vs The Legend

Goku: Broly eh?

Rex: Um G-Goku?

Goku: Yeah?

Rex: Do you know this guy??

Goku: No but he somehow knows me.

Broly: I see you have made some friends Kakarot... How much do you care for them?

Goku: Guys. Leave.

Brighid: What?

Goku: LEAVE NOW!!!

Broly: GRAAAGHH!!!!

A green aura spiraled around him as he flew right at Goku and punched him as the two went flying off the Titan.

Goku: Hey Broly what's your beef with me?!

Goku flew back away from him and threw some Ki Blasts.

Broly: Why should I tell you when you're going to die?!

Broly tanked the blasts head on as he kept flying to Goku.

Goku: WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE ABOUT THAT!! HAAGH!!!

Goku flew towards Broly as he knocked him into the ground.

Broly: How are you so powerful...?

Goku: This is Super Saiyan Blue Broly! You aren't strong enough to beat me as a normal Super Saiyan.

Rex: Guys we gotta help Goku!

Moràg: Brighid and I will handle Jin!

Rex and everyone else ran towards Goku.

Rex: Goku we are here!

Goku: You sure you can help me out?

Mythra: Have some faith in us Goku!

Goku: Heh sorry but if you're gonna help me. Let me help you.

Goku put a ball of Ki in his hand as he threw it up in the air as little Ki particles fell onto Rex and them.

Rex: What is this?

Goku: I gave you some of my Ki now you are able to do what I can do. Even though you have never used my power before I want you to try and get a grip on it!

Broly: Grr... KAKAROT!!!!!!

Goku: BROLY!!!!

Goku and Broly charged at each other as they began exchanging blows as Rex and everyone else tried to figure out how to use Goku's powers. Goku and Broly were exchanging heavy blows with one another, Goku had the lead but slowly Broly was becoming stronger through his hatred for Goku and his desire for carnage.

Broly: GAAAH!!!

Goku: Man he is growing at an surprisingly fast rate!

Broly: Kakarot...KAKAROT!!!

Broly punched Goku into the ground and drug Goku's face across the ground.

Goku: Hnngh... (Man what is this guy?!). YAAH!!

Goku powered up and kicked Broly right in the face away from him. Broly was bloody and weak he couldn't understand why Goku was so strong but his rage absorbed him even more.

Broly: No...NO...NO!!!!! KAKAAAAAROT!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!

Broly flew up in the air as the entirety of his eyes grew Red with bloodlust and anger. He began powering up as Rex and the gang joined up with Goku.

Mythra: What is he doing??

Goku: He's growing stronger!!

Broly: RAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!

A massive green aura surrounded him as green beams kept flying every where.

Goku: Watch out!!

Goku got infront of the beams headed towards them as he reflected every last one of them.

Broly: KAK..A...ROOOOOOTTT!!!!!!!!

Broly grew even stronger in power has his hair grew to his back and he was done powering up. Broly became a Super Saiyan 3.

Goku: What?!

Tora: BiggiPon is Super Sandwich 3?!

Poppi: It is Super Saiyan Masterpon!!

Nia: Goku we are ready when you are!

Goku: Ok..

Broly: Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAH!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!

Broly flew straight at them.

Goku: LET'S GO!!!

Goku and everyone flew right at Broly as they began to clash. Goku and Broly fought it out while Rex and everyone else shot Ki blasts from the back to support Goku.

Goku: (Man they some how learned to use Ki that fast? Man these guys are something special!)

Mythra: Star Punisher!!!

Mythra shot a blast and it got Broly's attention. Broly then kicked Goku into the ground and stomped on him. After that he headed after the Drivers and Blades.

Goku: Hnngh...

Rex: Goku!! Nia help Goku we will stall this guy!!

Zeke: Over here big and ugly!!

Broly: Die!!!

Broly began attacking while Nia and Dromarch helped Goku.

Zeke: Man he is strong!!

Mythra: None of our hits work!

Rex: Even with Goku's power we are nothing to this guy!

Tora: He is like some sort of monster!!

Broly: Monster you say? No... I. AM. A. DEMON!!. HAHAHAHA!!!

Rex and them fought with all of their might but were still no match for Broly. Then Broly got tired of dealing with them.

Broly: I might as well erase this world!!!

Broly flew up and charged up a massive blast one that could take out Alrest!!

Broly: Die!!!

He then threw it.

Rex: Now what?!

Goku: DON'T GIVE IN!! COME DOWN HERE AND FOLLOW MY LEAD!!!

Goku got up in his Super Saiyan Blue form as everyone flew down to him.

Goku: Ka...

Rex: Oh!! Me...

Mythra: Ha...

Nia: Me...

Tora: Me...

Poppi: Me...

Zeke: Me...

Pandoria: Me...

Goku: HAAA!!!

Everyone shot a Kamehameha wave right at the blast and they began to clash!

Broly: RAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Goku: C'MON EVERYONE CONCENTRATE!!! REX USE ALL OF YOUR POWER!! MYTHRA LOOK PAST YOUR FEAR!! ARE YOU ALL REALLY GOING TO LET THIS GUY DESTROY YOUR WORLD!!!

Everyone: NO!!

Goku: Then!! TOGETHER!!! HAAA!!!

Rex: HAAA!!!

Mythra: HAAA!!

Nia: HAA!!

TORA: HAAA!!

Poppi: HAAA!!

Zeke: HAAA!!

Pandoria: HAAA!!

Broly: W-What?!

The Kamehameha beat the blast and hit Broly head on!!

Broly: KAKAROT!!!!!

Broly then became ash.

Goku: Haa... Haa... Phew!! Man you guys are awesome!! Huh??

They all passed out they went beyond their limits.

Goku: Ok guys let's get you somewhere safe. Hey Moràg!!

Moràg: We lost Jin..

Goku: No problem we will get him later! C'mon let's go you all need rest!


	16. A new Story arises!

"Frieza you will pay!!!" A lone warrior shouted

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" A emporer laughed.

"KAKAROT!!!" The warrior yelled.

"What... Where am i??"

A new story of a lone warrior who failed his planet gets a second chance!

Story: The Lone Warrior rises!!


	17. Thank you and Schedule change

Heyo! Everyone ThaOneDbzFan here and I wanna give you all a big thank you. I loved making these stories and thanks to all of your positivity I'm back. And I'm here with a message. Don't let people discourage you on doing anything. Your encouraging words are amazing and helped me rise up back to story making. So you are amazing don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And my schedule change I will be working on one story and until I'm done with that story I won't work on any other ones. I am currently working on The Lone Warrior Rises so don't expect anything on the other stories until I'm done with the ones I'm currently working on. So with that being said go on over to The Lone Warrior Rises and enjoy it, this schedule is much more easy on me since I don't have to worry about making chapters for every single story. So thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy The Lone Warrior Rises! This is ThaOneDbzFan signing off.


	18. A new power Level on Wattpad

Heyo everyone! ThaOneDbzFan here! And I have an announcement. I am going to have another account on Wattpad! @ThaOneDbzFan on Wattpad. Now this alternative account is going to have Dbz and Male Reader only content. My first story that I'm planning to make is Male Reader X Goki (Female Goku) where it goes all the way up to the tournament of Power Arc. So if you enjoy Male Reader stories or stories where you insert yourself into a story. Go to Wattpad and find ThaOneDbzFan. Anyways avout updates The Lone Saiyan Rises has a new chapter labeled. Devils Vs. The Lone Saiyan. And thank you all for support and I will talk to you all later Buh Bye!


	19. Bye FanfictionNet

Hello everyone ThaOneDbzFan here and its obvious enough that I don't use anymore. so i just want to say if you are still interested in reading my stories head over to Wattpad and read the stories on there cause I am fully transferring over to Wattpad. For everyone who wanted to see the end of some stories on here I will continue them after I am done with my current stories. So see ya Later I've moved on to Wattpad. And if you all consider come over to WattPad to read my stories I am ThaOnePersona5Fan and I highly suggest reading A Lovers Persona see ya all on WattPad!


End file.
